Customer Relationship Management is undoubtedly one of the most commonly used and effective marketing strategies to improve the profitability of organizations such as banks, airlines, and hotels. These organizations have adopted many different ways to understand their customers' behavior, analyze them, and identify who is profitable or not. A set of practical marketing campaign strategies or promotion plans is then derived to suit each individual customer's needs. However, not one of these customized methods has emerged as clearly best, in part because there is no one comprehensive method to collect, explore, and arrange customer behavioral information.
Many of these non-integrated methods currently deployed by organizations focus on the customers' side, namely, how much business customers bring in and how well or how likely these customers would be to respond to a marketing campaign. Little emphasis is placed on the other side, that is, what the company has been doing to the customers in a financial or marketing sense that causes these behavioral pattern or changes in their customers. In other words, what did the companies do to make their customers behave in such ways? Even though these companies have successfully identified who is or who is not profitable, they rarely have a set of clear or distinct strategies to encourage or discourage their customers to react in particular ways.